guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty Gear X
Guilty Gear X (ギルティギア ゼクス, Giruti Gia Zekusu) is the second game in the Guilty Gear series. A direct sequel to Guilty Gear, it was developed by Arc System Works. It was originally released in the July of 2000 for the Sammy Atomiswave arcade system. A Sega Dreamcast port was released in Japan only on December 14, 2000. It was then released in North America on September 30, 2001 and in PAL regions on March 14, 2002 for the PlayStation 2. An enhanced port, titled Guilty Gear X Plus was released exclusively in Japan in March 2001. Gameplay Guilty Gear X retains the majority of features from the first game, while adding and removing others. Punch, Kick, Slash, and Heavy-Slash attacks are still used, while Taunt and Respect have been mapped to one button. Throws are still performed by pressing a direction plus HS while standing close to an opponent. Pressing Slash and Heavy-Slash at the same while standing performs a launcher attack. By pressing Slash and Heavy-Slash while crouching, all characters now have the ability to sweep attack, and pressing Slash and Heavy-Slash in mid-air performs a character-specific attack. These techniques were later mapped to their own button called "Dust" in Guilty Gear XX. Tension gauges are still used to perform Chaos Attacks, although they are now called Overdrive Attacks. The Chaos Mode system from the first game, which allows unlimited Overdrive Attacks to be performed if the player's health is below 50%, has been removed, however. The ability to charge certain attacks by inputting the movements (quarter-circle forward, et cetera) and pressing Taunt has also been removed. New techniques include Gatling Combos, the aforementioned "Dust" Attacks, Dead-Angle Attacks, Faultless Defenses, and Roman Cancels. A Gatling Combo is simply the process of chaining a variety of high, mid, and low attacks to create a combo. A Dead-Angle Attack is a counter-attack which quickly strikes an attacking opponent while the player is blocking, and is performed by blocking and pressing Punch, Kick and forward simultaneously while timing it with an enemy attack; it uses 50% of the Tension gauge. A Faultless Defense is an impenetrable barrier which is performed by holding down block, Punch and Kick simultaneously. Performing this technique quickly drains the Tension gauge, and it drains faster depending on the strength of the attacks used against it. A Roman Cancel cancels the current combo the player is performing, and allows them to chain another; It is performed by pressing 3 attack buttons simultaneously, and uses 50% of the Tension gauge. The method for performing Destroy Attacks has been completely changed from the original Guilty Gear. Instead of pressing Punch and Kick simultaneously, and then inputting quarter-circle forward and an attack button, the player must press all four attack buttons simultaneously. The Tension gauge then changes into the Attack gauge. The Attack gauge is not charged, but instead uses however much the Tension gauge had prior to pressing all four attack buttons. It quickly drains until a Destroy Attack is performed, and if the bar is completely drains, it begins to drain the player's health. Destroy Attacks are now a lot easier to anticipate and avoid, although they cannot be reversed like they can in the first game. In addition to Arcade Mode, home versions of Guilty Gear X also include a Survival Mode. Survival Mode is comprised of 100 "levels". Levels are completed by attacking and defeating opponents; for example, you could advance from level 1 to level 9 on one opponent depending on what techniques you used. As each opponent is defeated, a small portion of health is restored. At level 20, and in 10 level intervals from there on, the player faces "Daredevil" versions of the characters, which have infinite Tension, higher speed and health. Revisions Unlike the first game in the series, Guilty Gear X has had multiple revisions and re-releases on a multitude of platforms. ''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Guilty Gear X Plus}} X Plus is an enhanced port of the original game, containing two extra characters and a gallery. It was released on the PlayStation 2, only in Japan in November 2001. ''Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition'' Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition}} Advance Edition is the first game in the series to be released on a Nintendo console. It was released on the Game Boy Advance in Japan, North America and Europe in 2002. ''Guilty Gear X ver 1.5'' Guilty Gear X ver 1.5}} Ver 1.5 is an updated version of the arcade version of Guilty Gear X, and includes features from Guilty Gear X Plus and later games in the series. It was released on the Sammy Atomiswave arcade board in 2003. ''Guilty Gear Petit'' Guilty Gear Petit}} Petit is a handheld port of Guilty Gear X to the WonderSwan Color, featuring super deformed characters. It was released in Japan in January 2001. ''Guilty Gear Petit 2'' Guilty Gear Petit 2}} Petit 2, an update to the first Petit game, was also released for the WonderSwan Color, just 8 months after the first game, in September 2001. Story Characters Returning Characters * Sol Badguy * Ky Kiske * May * Baiken * Faust (formerly Dr. Baldhead) * Potemkin * Chipp Zanuff * Millia Rage * Zato-1 * Axl Low New Characters * Jam Kuradoberi * Johnny * Anji Mito * Venom Boss Characters * Testament * Dizzy Stages Reception Guilty Gear X received mostly positive reviews. IGN gave it an 8.8 out of 10, citing "beautifully animated hi-res graphics, a surprising amount of depth, a more than adequate character roster and impressive music", and it was the Editor's Choice for October 2001. It received a 7.9 out of 10 and an 87 out of 100 from GameSpot and GameSpy, respectively. It also received some average reviews, scoring a C+ from Gaming Age and a 6 out of 10 from Game Informer. A common source of complaints was aimed at the lack of extra features in the North American and PAL region releases, compared to the enhanced port Guilty Gear X Plus released only in Japan. References and Allusion *"Tension" alludes to the tension of a string of an instrument, namely a guitar. *"Overdrive" alludes to an electric guitar effect. *At the start of each match, the announcer says "Heaven or Hell" which is the name of a song by German power metal band Gamma Ray. *When combos are performed there is on-screen text that says "BEAT" which is a reference to the musical term. *When someone is defeated, the announcer and on-screen text say "SLASH" which alludes to the guitarist who has played with Guns'n'Roses named Slash. Slash is also the name of the attack button set to Δ (Triangle) by default on PlayStation systems. Trivia Gallery GuiltyGearXCover.jpg|Cover art References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Games Category:Main Series Category:X Series